


Fourth Division Mummies

by kingnothing1996



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Mummification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: Once a year, every year, the Squad Four Captain and Lieutenant do an inventory of the medical supplies.It's a boring and lengthy process, but this year something interesting will finally happen.
Kudos: 5





	Fourth Division Mummies

The position of Squad Four Lieutenant was not an easy one. Isane’s days were filled with either treating injuries that could be horrendous, or filling out innumerous amounts of paperwork for herself, and occasionally her captain, if she was too busy with treating wounds.

Despite that Isane was proud of her position and never complained about her duties.

Except for one day of the year that she dreaded.

Once a year, every year, she and Captain Unohana catalogued the room where all of Squad Fours supplies were kept. The cataloging itself was not something Isane dreaded, as a Lieutenant she was used to filling out forms for possibly hours on end. What she dreaded was the sheer volume of material they had to go through, most of it being creations of Captain Unohana designed for some specific injury or infection that had gone unused for decades, some of which would have put Captain Mayuri to shame is creepiness.

This year, at Captain Unohana’s insistence, they were doing things differently. This year they would each start at a different end of the room and work their way towards the centre.

So far, this new method was proving effective, with Isane only having two more rows to catalogue before reaching the centre after three hours, nearly half of what it normally took to catalogue everything.

“That’s odd.” Isane said to herself as she stopped partway down the aisle. Despite the cataloging only happening once a year Isane was in the storeroom almost everyday getting items like bandages that were used in everyday treatments, and as such was familiar with where items were kept.

That was why she was confused about several roles of bandages mid way down one of the central aisles when she knew that bandages were always kept close to the entrance.

‘Someone must have just set them here while in a rush.’ Isane thought to herself as she reached for the rolls. ‘I’ll just quickly take them to the front.’ She thought as she picked one up one of the bandages, only for it to immediately begin to unravel and wrap around her arm.

“What the he-mph?” She tried shouting, only for a ball of cloth to shove itself into her mouth, gagging her as she saw more of the rolls falling to the ground and beginning to wrap themselves around her legs.

The now panicking lieutenant quickly lost her balance and fell to the ground as her legs were wrapped up to her knees and her other arm was quickly wrapped, rendering it useless as it joined the other one in being placed under her breasts and pushing them up, making them far more noticeable under her robes.

Despite Isane’s fierce struggles the bandages didn’t even slow as more and more of her body disappeared under the white cloth. Soon the entirety of her lower body was wrapped up as another roll of bandages began to work its way down her body starting at her shoulders.

“MPHPH MPHAHA!” Isane screamed through the gag, hoping to get her captain's attention and, hopefully, be rescued.

But her screams seemingly went unnoticed as the seconds felt like hours to her as the bandages continued to wrap around her body tightly.

After what felt like hours to her, but only a few moments in reality, her entire body from neck down was tightly wrapped in the bandages, with her large breasts pushed up and displayed thanks to how she was restrained, something she was far from happy about.

‘At least it’s over.’ Isane thought to herself as she struggled a little, testing the strength of her bindings before stopping as she felt something brushing against the top of her head.

Before she could try and roll away a final roll of bandages began to wrap itself around her head, leaving only her eyes and nose exposed as it made several trips around her head, making the wrappings nice and tight.

Isane’s moans soon turned into whining as she heard footsteps, footsteps she knew were her captains, moving towards the door to the storeroom. Tears threatened to fall down her face as panic that she’d be stuck like this for hours began to take hold.

That panic began to evaporate as she heard the door to the storeroom lock instead of open, followed by steps coming her way.

“Well Isane, it looks like my new bandages work perfectly.” Captain Unohana said as she walked towards Isane. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I wanted to see what the results would be on an unsuspecting individual.” She said in the sweet, motherly tone she was known far, and had made Isane fall head over heels for her.

“Mphmh?” Isane moaned in confusion, unsure what exactly the captain was referring too.

“You see these bandages are designed to be unbreakable and to be used on more rowdy patients.” Unohana explained. “Though I am sorry I didn’t give you some sort of warning.”

She said apologetically as she looked down at her mummified subordinate before smiling.

“But I think I know a way to make it up to you.” She said as Isane looked at her in confusion, before her eyes widened as she saw Unohana reaching for more of the bandages.

Before Isane could make any feeble attempt at stopping Unohana, the bandages had already begun to wrap the captain's body up. Though unlike Isane, Unohana was completely unalarmed, and used to the few seconds she had before her legs were forced together to lay atop of Isane, with the taller lieutenants breasts acting as a pillow as the bandages quickly wrapped around not just Unohana’s body, but Isane’s two, bringing the two women far closer together than ever before.

Within a few moments Unohana’s body was wrapped up completely, without a single gap in the white wrappings that bound her and Isane together.

‘This is a dream, this has to be a dream.’ Isane told herself mentally. ‘There is no way Captain Unohana would allow herself to be captured and lay on top of me, with her head on my breasts…’ She thought as she turned her gaze towards the mummified form of her captain, who let out a muffled, but clearly content sigh as she seemed to re-adjust her position as much as she could.

As a blush crept onto Isane’s face her thoughts turned from denial of her situation and a hope for freedom, to acceptance and a hope that the bandages wouldn’t come undone too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually contemplated turning this into a Christmas story before deciding to do a series of polls on Deviantart instead.


End file.
